


Waking

by Tamoline



Series: Intersecting Trajectories [4]
Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamoline/pseuds/Tamoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A minific detailing an interlude shortly after the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/212306/chapters/317979">Falling</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking

I wake from a dreamless sleep.

I hurt.

A vast cold icy sea.

But I don't know why.

And then, I remember.

You.


End file.
